Student and Teacher
by pinkpower
Summary: An alternate universe in which Blossom is a student in Mister Jojo's eigth period English class... My attempt at a lemon. BrickxBlossom of course!


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

The difficulty of being a teenager in high school was that you were always misunderstood by your peers and lessened thanks to the presumptions usually made before actually getting to know a person—as if there were nothing better to do than going around and spreading hideous rumors. Take the seventeen-year old Blossom Utonium for example. She was a young and beautiful student who received nothing but A's, and would accept no less. It was clear that nature had intended on giving the girl as much knowledge as possible.

However, it was believed by many that Blossom slept around with most of the guys in the school—and all because she was obviously sexy without trying. The way she wore her school uniform—tall and with pride, completely aware that she could make heads turn. Everyone could get a proper view of those long, milky legs she owned and her perfectly fitted pastel shirt that squeezed all the right places. She was, without a doubt, insanely gorgeous without having the need to dress like a tramp, unlike most of the girls at Pokey Oaks High School—actually, most girls in general.

Currently in eighth period English, the class—including a good majority of the males—had been drooling over Mister Jojo's wonderful performance as the characters from _Robin Hood_. The girls drew long obnoxious, breathy sighs every single time he finished a sentence. Mister Jojo would stop to make a short joke, causing the portable to shake with booming laughter. The only one that would not laugh or sigh was Blossom. She remained completely solemn in her silence, determined not to cackle like a hyena or go red at the cheeks whenever he looked in her direction—which was very often. It _appeared_ that she was the only one not taken with this man, or amused by him in any way.

She was much too busy scribbling notes in her notebook.

"Miss Utonium, what are your thoughts about our hero?" Mister Jojo questioned as Blossom looked up from her notes. "I'm sure your thoughts are as wonderful as any."

"Personally, I think Sir Robin of Locksley is a fool," she cheekily replied with a curious raise of the eyebrow.

Mister Jojo smirked, leaning over on his desk with his arms crossed. "Do you now? Why?"

"Well, he goes around stealing from the rich and giving it to the poor—a noble notion, but what it the when you let everyone worship the dirt you walk on? Where is the nobility without the humble?" Blossom questioned rhetorically, smiling.

"Splendid, Miss Utonium." Mister Jojo chuckled slightly. "Thank you for sharing."

"Like I really had a choice?" Blossom casually joked, treating him as she was playing around with a friend.

The bell rang, announcing the end of the day.

"Miss Utonium, would you mind staying a bit. I would like to discuss your thoughts on the character."

She shrugged. "Sure."

"Teacher's pet," Princess whispered.

Mister Jojo coyly smiled. _You have no idea._

The class collected their belongings and rushed down the pathways as only two lingered in the classroom. Blossom smiled, seductively plopping her backside on his wide desk as he stood in front of her.

"Yes, I remember little brats like you, Miss Utonium. You think you're so much better than everyone else," he hissed.

"You're one to talk. Tell me, do you enjoy the sensation of having absolutely everyone in the room undressing you with their eyes?" Blossom questioned, licking her lips. She crossed her left knee over her right, allowing her skirt to rise slightly, and allowing him to drink in the sight of her.

"Hmmm. I guess you think you know all about me." Brick laughed devilishly. "With all the gossip about you, I would think you'd at least think twice about judging somebody."

"I know everything I need to know about you." Blossom retorted, her pink eyes smoldering with lust.

"You do?" Brick challenged.

Blossom nodded, pulling the cherry painted ribbon from her auburn hair. "Yes. For instance, the way you always stare at me in class, wandering up my skirt the very thing you desire most. Oh, I am very aware of how hungry you for me. Or. . . how about the way you groan when your cock is pulsing in my mouth? All I have to do is strut, and you're instantly hard. But—I also know that you do love me, and that's why I gave you my virginity in the first place, _Brick_." She smiled, a little more sweetly, but never losing her seductive tone.

Brick laughed, gently laying his forbidden love on his desk, pushing off all of its contents. Their tongues entwined competitively, as he topped Blossom. Blossom buried her long, slender fingers in his messy, red locks, groaning into the kiss. They both kicked off their shoes as Blossom let her hands travel down to his waist, just before Brick stopped her.

"Uh-uh-uh, little girl. Don't you dare," the twenty-three year old teased, smacking away her hands. Loosening his navy tie, he stood up and placed his hands between her knees, so that he could spread her legs. He teasingly brushed the back of his nail on the wetness being shielded by the lacey white thong. "For me?" Blossom nodded. "You know me so well."

His fingers slid between the glistening flesh and the fabric, peeling the panties away.

"Brick, you jackass, would you stop fucking teasing me already?!" Blossom shouted, her breasts moving to and fro with her quickened breaths.

"Such language, Blossy." Brick chuckled huskily. "Patience is a virtue."

"Shut up!"

"I love you, too." He replied. "See? Now you're just distracting me from the work that needs to be done." Brick proceeded, then taking off Blossom's skirt, admiring her beautiful womanhood.

He slowly dipped his head down low, positioning his tongue between her folds, and savoring the juices she was generously offering him. Blossom moaned in pleasure, beginning to ride his tongue. She grasped his soft hair between her fingers, urging his tongue deeper into her.

"Brick!" Blossom called out, squeezing his hair, and bringing a hand up to grope her right breast, which was grudgingly still clothed.

He smirked against her skin, bathing in his lover's cries of sheer joy. Brick swirled his tongue, rhythmically tracing her clit, nipping occasionally. That was most certainly sending Blossom's mind in a whirl. She climaxed, wrapping her legs around Brick's shoulders.

"Brick! Brick! Ugha! Brick!"

Brick pushed her legs off, his lustful crimson orbs focusing in on Blossom's scarlet lips. She sat up quickly ripping off his tie and dress shirt in urgency. In response, he set his index finger between the buttons of her blouse, unbuttoning the cursed thing with as much speed as possible. As he did that, Blossom proceeded to strip Brick of his trousers and undergarments.

Once that was done, Blossom grinned mischievously. Her fingers gave his erection a light squeeze. Brick groaned, capturing her full, luscious lips with his roughly.

"Brick," she sighed, breaking the kiss. Blossom smiled at him with her eyes, placing her finger on his awaiting lips. "I know this is wrong—for a teacher and his student to engage in a romance bigger than themselves. But I do love you with my whole heart, and I'm glad you're taking this risk with me. You're the only person in the world who knows who I really am on the inside—no pun intended."

He chuckled, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you, too, Blossom. You're worth the risk."

They once again kissed, more passionately this time. Blossom unfastened her bra, bringing Brick's hand to touch them. He happily obliged rolling her taut nipples between his digits.

Blossom's head went back, her fingernails clawing into his shoulders. He thrust his throbbing member into. She bucked her kips, chewing the bottom lip. "B-Brick!"

His hands roamed freely, rubbing his palms her smooth flesh at a rapid pace, only stopping every now and then to cup her lovely bosom. "Blossom, my favorite, my student, my lover—my whole world."

She choked out incoherently. He walls clenched around his cock as he continued to slide in and out of pussy. "Brick!" Blossom shouted, reaching her orgasm.

"That's it, baby. Come on! Yeah. _Beautiful_!" Brick exclaimed, moving faster. He trembled suddenly, withdrawing himself from her, coming onto her belly. After a few moments of recovery, Brick fell to his knees. "Blossom. Geeze, you're so magnificent. Amazing, really. You know that?"

Blossom giggled. "So I've been told." She hopped off the desk, grabbing her skirt.

"Going already?" Brick asked, as he collected his own clothes from the floor.

She nodded. "Yep. Dad might be worried."

Brick frowned a little bit, tugging his pants back on grudgingly. "What do you say if we went to a nice, cozy restaurant tomorrow? Seven o'clock?"

"Where people might see us?" She questioned.

"Like I said, you're worth the risk, Miss Utonium," Brick replied. "See ya."

"Bye," she murmured, after putting on all of her clothes.

"Hey! Who's your favorite teacher?"

"Mister Jojo, of course." Blossom winked, before heading out the door.

Of course everyone would see that Blossom Utonium was beautiful, and assume that she took full advantage of those assets. But if they really knew her like Brick did, they would know that even in the middle of pursuing her passions, Blossom would always have the time to appreciate the beauty of making love, and not toy with it like everyone else.


End file.
